Glee Club of McKinley High School
by Gleeklight
Summary: Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois tombée devant tous les membres du Glee Club ? Devant les joueurs de Football ? Le proviseur ? La coach des Cheerleaders ? Devant les Cheerleaders elles-mêmes ? Parce que je suis Bella Swan, bien sûr !
1. Prologue

Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Ellie et je viens vous présenter une histoire. Sur Glee et Twilight. C'est une des premières sur ces sujets alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire. :)

Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre :

* * *

><p>Prologue :<p>

Tout le monde me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Oups.. Je me présente, je m'appelle Bella Swan et je viens d'entrer au lycée McKinley.Bien sur, ce nom ne vous dit rien, malheureusement, j'étais tristement célèbre ici. Une réputation du tonnerre ! Laquelle ? Oh c'est simple, ici, je suis la paria, la nulle, la looseuse. Pourquoi tout le monde me regardait avec des yeux ronds ? Parce que Tanya Denali venait de me balancer un soda à la tête. Qu'avais-je fait, moi en retour ? Je l'avais giflée bien sûr ! Ne vous avais-je pas dit que Bella Swan est une idiote ? Et bien, vaintenant, vous le savez !

Malheureusement, ça n'allait pas arranger les choses... 

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si oui, cliquez sur la petite bubulle ' Reviews '<p>

xoxo,  
>Ellie.<p>

PS : Je pense poster toutes les semaines à peu près. :)


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis déjà là, mon chapitre étant près, je l'ai posté direct. J'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, personnellement. :)

* * *

><p>La nouvelle année. Le moment que je détestais le plus. Tout le monde s'observait et se cataloguait par groupe. C'était surtout les riches qui faisaient ça. Je dis ' surtout ' parce que je fais partis de ces gens-là, mais heureusement pour moi, mes pères ne m'ont pas appris à être dédaigneuse. Mes pères, Charlie et Phil. Avoir des pères gays, c'est le pied, ils sont vraiment très gentils. J'ai été adoptée, je ne sais rien de mes vrais parents et je ne préfère pas les questionner sur ça, ça leur ferait du mal et c'est la dernière chose au monde que je voudrais faire parce qu'ils prennent soin de moi et je les aime.<p>

Donc, la nouvelle année. Dans un nouveau lycée. Nouveau pensionnat, plutôt. J'étais la petite nouvelle, j'imagine. Ici, tout le monde se connaissait, les enfants de riches étaient tous ici, au lycée McKinley, c'était une société très fermée. J'étais, ce qu'on appelle communément, une nouvelle riche. Charlie avait écrit un bouquin sur les profileurs, un best-seller dans le monde entier qui continuait à se vendre presque six mois après sa sortie. Ils m'avaient mis au lycée McKinley pour que je sois dans une meilleure école que l'ancienne où j'étais . « Pour tes talents, ma chérie », m'avaient-ils dit.

Mes talents. Mon talent, plutôt. Je chantais, enfin plutôt, j'essayais. Depuis que j'avais l'âge de quatre ans. Je devais tenir ça de ma mère, j'imagine puisque ce n'étaient ni Charlie ni Phil qui auraient pu m'apprendre. Leurs talents en matière de chant étaient … limités.

Je suis en première, mon grand frère, Emmett est en Terminale. Il sort avec Rosalie Hale, une riche de longue date qui a toujours été dans ce pensionnat. Elle a été tellement heureuse, quand elle a su que son ' petit ami adoré ' allait venir dans son lycée parfait. Je ne l'aime pas. Je la déteste, en fait. Elle est si... hautaine. Je me demande comment Emmett peut sortir avec une fille pareille. C'est impossible ! Lui qui est gentil, drôle, protecteur ( trop protecteur, je dirais même ) Et je me demande aussi comment son frère fait pour la supporter. Jasper Hale, c'est mon meilleur ami. Oui, forcément, on a appris à se connaître avec tout le temps que passent notre frère ou sœur respectif ensemble. Il avait eu si pitié de moi quand il avait appris que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, qu'il m'avait rejoins dans mon collège. D'un côté, j'étais heureuse pour lui et moi de partir. La moitié des gens de mon ancien lycée croyait qu'il était gay, l'autre que nous étions ensembles. Pas génial comme réputation. Donc forcément, c'était mieux pour tout le monde que nous partions.

J'étais donc là, assise sur ce muret, devant cet énorme pensionnat, attendant que mon frère arrive dans sa Jeep pour me donner mes affaires pour que je puisse emménager dans ma chambre. Le campus était pratiquement vide, j'avais préféré prendre beaucoup d'avance en venant deux semaines avant la rentrée. Emmett avait bougonné, bien sûr, ( comme d'habitude ) mais je ne m'en étais pas formalisée. Nous devions vraiment venir avant tout le monde, pour que je m'habitue à ces lieux et ne pas me ridiculiser en cherchant les salles le premier jour. Ce serait bien mon genre ! Face à la grande entrée, je voyais une adolescente de mon âge, menue, les cheveux noirs, en pics. En pics ? Zarbi. Elle marmonnait dans sa barbe d'un air contrit tandis qu'on garçon qui me tournait le dos riait aux éclats. Ils venaient de sortir d'une Porsche jaune canari. Ils prirent les cartons et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Jusqu'à ce que la fille fasse tomber un énorme sac de.. je ne sais quoi et fasse volte face pour le ramasser et crier que « Mon frère n'est qu'un chieur ! » Je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres, alors je tournais mon regard vers le jeune homme qui venait de rentrer dans le bâtiment en rigolant. Mon attention se détourna alors d'eux lorsque mon frère arriva dans sa grosse voiture, avec sa musique forte et chantonnant « Fuck you, fuck you very very muuuuuch ». Il se gara alors à côté de moi, Rosalie, sortit et Emmett sortit à son tour, toujours en chantant.

« _ Emmett ? Rosalie et moi avions parlé en même temps. La ferme ! Là encore nous nous étions exprimées à l'unisson.

Il afficha une mine penaude et se retourna pour aller chercher nos cartons, faussement boudeur. Je souris face à se spectacle et me dirigeais moi aussi vers le coffre de la Jeep pour porter mes affaires.

_ Tsk, tsk, tsk. C'est l'homme qui porte, chérie, me dit-il, ayant retrouvé son sourire jovial.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et ripostais.

_ Pourquoi j'ai attendu tout ce temps alors ? J'aurais pu aller directement chercher ma chambre ! Pourquoi t'es si en retard au fait ? Questionnais-je.

Il lança un regard coquin à Rosalie et commença à répondre.

_ Non ! Non, je ne veux pas savoir, m'exclamais-je. Bye, les gars, je vais chercher – et trouver, j'espère – ma chambre.

Alors, je partis en trottinant vers l'entrée et avant que je ne franchisse le seuil, j'entendis Rosalie s'exclamer au loin :

_ Elle vient vraiment de m'appeler ' gars ' ?

Et Emmett s'esclaffa.

L'entrée était très belle. Que dis-je ? Superbe, magnifique, majestueuse. Nous connaissant, moi et mon sens de l'orientation, je ne pris pas la peine de la détailler en profondeur et partis à la recherche de ma chambre dans les dortoirs des filles qui se trouvaient dans l'aile gauche du bâtiment. Il y avait deux-cent soixante-dix-huit chambres exactement. Je devais trouver la 26A, cinquème étage, à droite. Je pris donc le chemin d'un des quatre ascenseurs et actionnait le bouton n°5. Même l'ascenseur était magnifique, en or, manifestement. Lorsque j'arrivais à mon étage, un petit « ding-dong » retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une infinité de couloirs et de portes. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette rouge bordeaux, les murs étaient dorée et le plafond était fait de moulures et sa couleur blanc cassé se mariait très bien avec le reste. M'engageant dans l'allée A, je marchai rapidement le long du couloir/labyrinthe jusqu'à trouver la porte 26A. Elle était de la même couleur bordeaux que le sol, recouverte d'un verni lisse et brillant. Je passais ma carte magnétique dans la boite électronique et la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit.

Woah.

La chambre devait mesurer plus que tout le rez-de-chaussée de ma maison. Dans les cent m². Elle était magnifique, faite de moulures, de vieux meubles d'époque valant surement plus que tous mes meubles réunis. Tout n'était que luxe. Deux imposants lits de deux places trônaient chacun de leur côté, alors qu'au milieu de la salle, une table vernie était installée entre deux chaises. Pourtant, je ne pus m'attarder sur ce beau paysage car un bruit d'eau se fit entendre dans la salle de bain, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur la fille que j'avais vu tout à l'heure à l'entrée du pensionnat.

_ Coucou, je m'appelle Alice Cullen, c'est ma deuxième année ici, toi c'est ta première, je ne t'ais jamais vu ici, comment ça va ? Et comment tu t'appelle ? Tu ne serais pas Bella par hasard ? Parce que si oui, je serais trop chanceuse, j'ai entendu parler de toi, tu sais que tu es connue dans ce lycée ? Tout le monde parle de toi et de cette vidéo sur YouTube sur laquelle tu chante magnifiquement bien, je chante moi aussi. Pas aussi bien que toi mais bon. Au fait, tu ne t'habilles pas tout le temps comme ça, j'espère ? Parce que sinon, j'ai du boulot pour te relooker.. Mais bon, j'adore ça, et t'aurais vraiment tous les mecs à tes...

_ Stop ! Stop, stop, stop ! Comment tu fais pour respirer ? T'as pris des cours d'apnée ? M'exclamais-je, ahurie que quelqu'un puisse parler autant en si peu de temps.

_ Excuse-moi, soudain gênée, on me le dit souvent pourtant ! ' Alice, ton débit de parole est trop rapide ! Calme-toi et respire, tu peux y aller lentement, tu n'as pas de train à prendre.' Mon frère me le dit souvent parce que c'est mon jumeau et mon opposé, et il se demande comment ça se fait qu'on soit si différents et …

_ Alice ? Tu recommences ! Ris-je.

_Ah oui, excuse-moi, dit-elle, penaude. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mes questions. Sourit-elle.

_ Oui, je suis Bella Swan, elle poussa un cri surexcité, et oui, je m'habille... Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle sautillait.

_ Désolée, dit-elle en arrêtant, quand je suis excitée, je sautille. Continue !

_ Je suis Bella Swan et je chante, et je m'habille souvent comme ça, oui. Souris-je.

Et elle s'évanouit.

Quoi ? Oh mon dieu, c'est quoi ce truc ? Je me précipitais vers la porte et hurlait au garçon qui se trouvait là, le garçon qui l'accompagnait tout à l'heure :

_ Elle s'est évanouie, elle s'est évanouie ! Criais-je, paniquée.

Il se retourna vers moi et.. Woooah. Il était magnifique, son torse était clairement mis en valeur par son T-Shirt à manche courtes, dévoilant ses biceps, son jean taille basse délavé mettait ses cuisse en valeurs et soulignait le galbe de ses mollets. Son visage était pâle, ses cheveux cuivrés désordonnés et ses yeux d'un vert intense. Je réussi à capter ça en moins d'un seconde, et répétais :

_ Elle s'est évanouie, Alice s'est évanouie !

_ Quoi ? Il se précipita vers moi, je le laissais entrer et il couru vers Alice, en lui tapotant la joue. Elle commença à marmonner.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Demandais-je au garçon.

_ Elle dit : « Pas possible, Bella Swan ? Woah. Elle est très belle ( Je rougis ), mais comment elle s'habille ? C'est un meurtre à la mode et aux pandas » s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je me retournais vers lui.

_ Les pandas ? De quoi elle parle ? Murmurais-je, ébahie.

_ Laisse tomber, c'est Alice. On va la laisser dormir, je crois qu'elle à juste besoin de sommeil, ça lui arrive souvent ce genre d'évanouissement. Elle doit se reposer. Dit-il en la soulevant, l'emmenant vers un des deux lits.

Lorsqu'il l'eut posée, il se dirigea vers moi et se présenta.

_ Je suis Edward Cullen, son frère jumeau. Et tu dois être Bella Swan-très-belle-mais-qui-s'habille-assez-mal-pour-commettre-un-meutre-envers-la-mode-et-les-pandas., je présume.

_ J'imagine que tu pourrais juste m'appeler Bella en tendant ma main vers lui. Il la pris et la serra doucement avant de relâcher la pression et d'aller s'assoir sur mon lit.

_ Tu es Bella Swan donc, j'ai acheté le livre de ton père, Charlie. Très intéressant, je dois dire.

_ Contente qu'il t'ait plu, je t'obtiendrais peut-être un autographe. Souris-je, rougissante.

_ Tu es la sœur d'Emmett Swan ? Grand joueur de Football ! Ce sera sûrement le capitaine cette année.

_ Heu, j'imagine, je ne m'intéresse pas trop au sport, c'est pas mon truc.

_ Malheureusement pour toi, tu vas être obligée de venir assister à tous ses matchs. Dit-il, presque compatissant.

_ Ce n'est pas un problème. Je serais là pour le soutenir et je traînerais Jasper avec moi. Jasper Hale, c'est mon meilleur ami.

_ Je sais, quand il est parti du collège, il y a eu beaucoup de rumeurs, tout le monde disait qu'il était ton petit ami. Emmett qui venait souvent ici pour Rosalie, à cogner plusieurs types pour les commentaires déplacés qu'ils proféraient à ton sujet, déclara-t-il.

_ Vraiment ? J'étais pas au courant. Merci Edward, grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir m'engueuler contre Emmett, souris-je. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais pas que c'est toi qui a vendu la mèche !

Il sourit avec moi et nous entendîmes quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Je le dirigeais vers celle-ci pour me trouver face à Emmett dont je cognais l'abdomen. De toutes manière, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal tellement il est musclé. En fait, je me fis mal tout seule et sautillais dans toute la pièce en serrant mon poing.

_ Aww, Emmett, tu m'as fait mal ! Geignis-je.

_ Mais j'ai rien fait ! Tu m'as frappé ! Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Edward ici présent..

_ Ah salut Edward ! Salua-t-il.

_ Salut Emmett, répondit-il.

_ Ne m'interrompez pas ! Edward ici présent m'a dit que tu avais frappé des types de cette école pour me défendre ! C'est vrai ? Ne mens pas ! Au fait, désolée de t'avoir dénoncée, Edward, lui lançais-je, penaude.

Il me sourit gentiment et je me retournais vers mon frère.

_ Mais ils disaient des trucs horribles sur toi, je pouvais pas les laisser faire ! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Si, tu pouvais ! Maintenant, t'es populaire et moi je suis connue dans ce lycée ! Qui m'a collé un frère pareil ? Qui ? Me lamentais-je en allant m'assoir sur une chaise.

_ Oh, allez Bella, fais pas la tête, au moins, ils te respecterons, et s'ils ne le font pas, Edward et moi, on ira leur casser la figure. Ok, Edward ?

_ Toujours, mec ! Dit-il en se levant pour cogner son poing contre celui de mon frère.

_ Au fait, comment vous vous connaissez ? Demandais-je.

_ Rosalie est amie avec Alice ( Géniaaaaaaaaal... ) donc lorsqu'elles sortent, elles veulent nous traîner nous et Emmett avec elles. Donc on a du apprendre à nous connaître. Sourit-il.

_ Ah ok. Comment ça se fait que vous soyez déjà là ? La rentrée est dans deux semaines. Questionnais-je Edward.

_ Alice, soupirat-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Je me retournais vers Rosalie et Emmett qui hochaient la tête, blasés.

_ Et vous ? Reprit-il.

_ Bella, soupira Emmett, comme si, cette fois encore, ça expliquait tout.

Je vis Rosalie et Edward hocher la tête, blasés.

_ Hey ! C'est quoi cette raison ? ' Bella... ' Nan, c'est juste parce que je voulais pouvoir me repérer ! Ils me regardaient tous fixement. Ok. Bella...

Et ils hochèrent la tête tous les trois, une fois encore. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en soupirant. Lorsque j'y entrai, je fus subjuguée par la beauté et la grandeur de cette pièce. Elle était bleu turquoise et marron avec des spots de lumière de couleur or et une baignoire/jacuzzi qui faisaient au moins deux m². La pièce mesurait dans les trente m². Je ressortis, marchant à l'envers, et, comme d'habitude, je me pris un truc dans les pieds en entrant dans la chambre et tombait à la renverse. J'attendis le choc arriver jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'Emmett m'avait rattrapée.

_ Je me disais aussi, que c'était bizarre que tu sois pas encore tombée de la journée. Me nargua-t-il.

_ La ferme, Emmett ! Rougis-je.

Je me relevais et, levais le menton pour me diriger vers mon sac, au pied de mon lit lorsque je trébuchant – encore ! - en avant, regardant la moquette s'approcher très rapidement.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Edward qui me rattrapa en s'esclaffant.

_ Saleté de pieds, saleté de frère, saleté de gènes à la noix ! Marmonnais-je en me relevant, - et rougissant très fortement à cause des bras d'Edward enlaçant ma taille -, récupérant mon sac et l'ouvrant pour mettre mes affaires dans ma valise.

Pourquoi la vie s'acharne-t-elle sur moi ?

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !<p>

Si oui, cliquez sur la petite bulle marquée ' REVIEW ':D


	3. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, Alice s'était réveillée toute guillerette, puis m'avais réveillée, moi. J'avais essayé de faire bonne figure, mais lorsqu'elle avait retiré ma couette, j'avais craqué.

« _ Alice, t'es comme ça tous les matins ?

_ Non, bien sur que non ! Mais aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial ! Nous allons... faire du shopping pour t'acheter une nouvelle garde robe ! C'est pas génial ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Je crois que nous avons une définition différente du mot « génial ».

Je rouspétais, mais ne la contredis pas. J'avais appris hier que cela ne servait rien. Je me levais alors lentement, me frottais les paupières, passais ma main dans mes cheveux emmêlés- génial ! - et ouvrais enfin les yeux. Alice était devant moi, des étoiles dans les yeux, Rosalie était à sa droite, l'air légèrement énervé, Emmett se tenait à sa gauche, quant à Edward, il se tenait près de la porte. Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Emmett se racla la gorge et je levais les yeux vers lui.

_ Tu vas te lever, marmotte ? Demanda-t-il, joyeux, avant de se retourner et se diriger vers la chaîne hifi et de mettre en marche Gold Digger et d'en interpréter la voix de Kanye West :

_She take my money, when I'm in need  
>Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed<br>Oh she's a gold digger way over town  
>That dig's on me. <em>

Je ris et levais les yeux au ciel face à l'absurdité de ses paroles. Les autres en firent de même.

_(She give me money)  
>Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)<br>But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (She give me money)  
>Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)<br>But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (I gotta leave)  
>Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)<br>Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
>Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)<br>Get down girl, go 'head. _

Rosalie marcha vers la chaine hifi et arrêta la musique. Elle se tourna vers Emmett qui était encore dans son délire et le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la musique avait stoppé.

_ De qui parles-tu au juste, chéri ? Fit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

_ Oh mais de personne ma chérie ! Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça ! Il fit un petit sourire gêné du petit garçon type américain qui vient de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

Elle ne savait pas résister à ce sourire. Il le savait. Zut ! Et ça le fit sourire encore plus. Il lui prit les mains et lui demanda doucement :

_ Peux-tu remettre la musique maintenant, chérie ?

L'espace d'un instant, elle sembla ébahie, cependant, elle se reprit et alluma la musique pendant que je me levais et commençais à chanter en sautant sur mon lit ( Alice en fit de même ) :

_(She give me money)  
>Cutie da bomb<br>Met her at a beauty salon (When I'm in need)  
>With a baby Louis Vuitton<br>Under her under arm (She give me money)  
>She said I can tell you rock<br>I can tell by ya charm (When I'm in need)  
>Far as girls you got a flock<br>I can tell by ya charm (I gotta leave) and ya arm  
>but I'm lookin' for the one (I gotta leave)<br>have you seen her? (No, we ain't seen her) _

On sautait tous dans la suite, sur les lits, les chaises, et puis parfois, on commençait une chorégraphie que l'on connaissait tous les quatre et lorsque le rythme accélérait, on recommençait à sauter dans tous les coins de la chambre en rigolant et fredonnant, Emmett imitant à merveille Kanye West.

_(She give me money)  
>Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger(yea yea (When I'm in need)<br>But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (She give me money)  
>Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)<br>But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (I gotta leave)  
>Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)Get get get get get down o o o ooooo)<br>Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
>Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)<br>Get down girl, go 'head(get get get get down OoOoooo) _

Emmett chantait vraiment très bien, en même temps, nous avions la même mère, tous les deux, ça me semblait donc logique. Alice s'amusait comme une petite folle en se dandinant sur son lit et chantant les paroles en même temps que les chanteurs.

_(She give me money)  
>18 years, 18 years (When I'm in need)<br>She got one of yo' kids, got you for 18 years (She give me money)  
>I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids (When I'm in need)<br>His baby momma's car crib is bigger than his (I gotta leave)  
>You will see him on TV, any given Sunday (I gotta leave)<br>Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai (I gotta leave)  
>She was supposed to buy ya shorty Tyco with ya money (I gotta leave)<br>She went to the doctor got lipo with ya money (She give me money)  
>She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with ya money (When I'm in need)<br>Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for ya moneeey (She give me money) (your money) _

Il se qui devait arriver arriva. Je tombais.

_If you ain't no punk (When I'm in need) holla' we want pre-nup. _

Dans les bras d'Edward.

**WE WANT PRE-NUP, YEAH !**

_Merde. _La chanson se stoppa lorsque je percutais ses bras. Malheureusement pour moi – et pour lui – la force à laquelle je l'avais percuté était telle qu'elle me fit basculée en arrière, entrainant tout ce que j'agrippais. Edward en l'occurrence. Je tombais alors en arrière, lui sur moi. Son corps se plaqua au mien, cependant que nos souffles haletants s'entremêlaient. Toujours choquée, je ne réagis pas et plongeais mon regard dans le sien émeraude. Son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du mien. Nous nous reprîmes lorsqu'Emmett se précipita sur Edward pour le pousser et me porter pour ensuite me reposer à terre. Je pris alors conscience de la situation d'Emmett qui me regardait bizarrement, d'Alice qui me jetait un sourire éclatant, d'Edward qui se relevait et de Rosalie qui n'en avait clairement rien à foutre, regardant ses ongles. Je me mis alors à rougir furieusement et à bégayer :

_ Je crois que.. que, je vais.. vais me... m'habiller, dis-je en trébuchant sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Je m'enfermais alors et glissais contre la porte, encore tremblante.

Oh mon dieu ! C'était si gênant ! Je ne veux plus _ jamais_ sortir de cette salle de bain !

_Comment vas-tu faire pour suivre les cours alors ? Ressaisis-toi ! _

Depuis quand je me parle à moi-même ?

_Depuis maintenant, alors file sous la douche et dépêches-toi, t'as pas que ça à faire ! _

Je coopérais de mauvaise grâce en maugréant contre cette conscience à la noix.

Dix minutes plus tard, je sortais de la salle de bain, toute fraiche et en serviette, certaine que plus personne n'était là.

_ Alors, Bella, c'était quoi _ça_ ? Demanda Alice négligemment en feuilletant son magazine de mode.

Je fis alors un bond de deux mètres, poussais un cri de terreur et serrait ma serviette encore plus étroitement.

_ Tu m'as fait peur ! Rien ne s'est passé Alice, répondis-je sachant pertinemment de_ quoi_ elle parlait, je suis juste tombée. Tu vas apprendre, en me fréquentant que c'est très fréquent !

Elle sembla suspicieuse mais ne fit pas de commentaire, ce que je lui en fut reconnaissante. Je me dirigeais alors vers mon armoire, sortit mes sous-vêtements et m'apprêtais à prendre un Jeans et un pull lorsqu'Alice me prit de court en me montrant du doigt la tenue qu'elle m'avait choisie. Je me dirigeais alors vers le lit et vit une robe sur laquelle une note était posée, écrite de la fine écriture d'Alice, devinais-je :

_Tu n'as tout simplement pas le choix. _

Ok ! Regardons donc à quoi ressemble la robe. C'était une jolie robe fleurie d'été, un peu courte,* mais face au regard d'Alice, je n'avais pas le choix. Je pris donc la robe et mes sous-vêtements et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me changer. Une fois cela fait, je ne ne regardais pas dans la glace ( trop peureuse ! ) et sortais de la pièce pour rejoindre Alice. Celle-ci me fit un très large sourire en me regardant.

_ Et bien voilà ! Tu es tout simplement magnifique ! Tiens, prends les chaussures qui vont avec*², j'ai vérifié, c'est ta taille. On fait la même ! C'est pas génial ?

_Je crois qu'on n'a pas la même définition du mot génial encore une fois._

Je mis alors les chaussures qui m'allaient assez bien. Alice se rapprocha alors de moi sournoisement, une trousse de maquillage à la main.

_ Non, Alice, impossible que tu me maquille en vacances, une paire de lunettes de soleil et ça devrait faire l'affaire. Déjà que je te laisse me fringuer ! Lançais-je en me levant et en allant chercher mes Ray Ban Wayfarer © et les mettant sur mon nez.

L'espace d'un instant, elle eu l'air boudeuse, puis elle me regarda de bas en haut et me sourit finalement.

_ Bon on va le faire ce shopping alors ? Me demanda-t-elle, sans attendre la réponse.

Je pris la petite clé en or, la mis dans ma poche et sortis à sa suite. Les couloirs étaient encore vide mais la chaleur envahissait les lieux grâce au soleil. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur, y entrâmes et appuyâmes sur le bouton du Rez-de-Chaussée et lorsque l'engin s'arrêta avec un petit tintement sonore, nous sortîmes et nous dirigeâmes *3 vers la sortie et lorsque nous l'atteignîmes, la lumière me frappa et je fus heureuse d'avoir mis mes lunettes de soleil. Alice quand à elle portait une petite robe fleurie, extra moulante et dont la fermeture éclaire se situait au milieu de la robe, sur le devant et des jolies escarpins rouges sang. La tenue lui allait très bien et mettait ses formes en valeur. Elle illuminait la rue autant que le soleil. Elle se dirigea vers une voiture jaune, une Porsche si je ne m'abuse. Aucune chance de savoir quel modèle était-ce. Moi et les voitures, on n'avait _vraiment rien_ en commun.

_ Elle est belle, hein ? Me dit-elle, surexcitée, me regardant à travers ses Aviators © . C'est une Porsche 911, je l'ai achetée en Italie, édition limitée. Elle est superbe, et très rapide aussi, me dit-il sur le ton de la confidence en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je montais alors dans la _Porche 911_ d'Alice. Les sièges étaient en cuir, la chaleur était donc étouffante. Le campus s'étendait sur une vingtaine d'hectares, on préféra donc prendre la voiture d'Alice pour se rendre au centre commerciale du campus. Une fois arrivée à destination, je fus subjuguée par la grandeur et la beauté de l'endroit. Il était encore tôt, dix heures, et l'endroit était quasiment vide, malgré ça, tous les magasins étaient ouverts. Le dôme de verre était illuminé par la clarté du soleil. Le centre commercial s'étendait sur quatre étages et un étage sous-terrain. Cependant, je n'eus pas le loisir de contempler cet endroit qu'Alice m'emmenait déjà vers notre premier magasin, ZARA. Elle se précipita sur les rayons, prit robes, chemisiers, tee-shirts, pantalons, shorts, bustiers, jupes, combishorts bustiers, combishorts normaux et toutes sortes de choses de couleurs variées. Moi, je planais dans les rayons, trouvant que tout était sympa, prenant un chemisier par là, une petite robe par ci, un jean là etc... Cependant, avant même que je ne puisse entrer dans le deuxième rayon, Alice me poussa dans une cabine, me lança tous les vêtements qu'elle avait choisi et m'ordonna de les essayer un à un. Bien sur, je m'exécutais. Et à ma surprise, les vêtements qu'elle m'avait choisi m'allaient bien et lorsque j'eus tout essayé, Alice me poussa vers la caisse pour payer. J'avais trois grands sacs remplis à ras-bord et le prix s'élevait rapidement. Cependant, je savais que Charlie n'en aurait que faire puisqu'il voulait que je profite de notre argent. Une fois sorties, nous nous dirigeâmes vers toutes sortes de magasins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin l'heure de manger. Alice appela Rosalie qui appela Emmett qui appela Edward qui appela un de ses amis ( Alice rougit à ce moment-là ). Nous décidâmes toutes les deux de les attendre au restaurant chinois où l'on s'était donné rendez-vous. En les attendant, nous regardâmes la carte et discutâmes de choses et d'autres. Lorsqu'Emmett entra, suivi de Rosalie, d'Edward et de ... Jasper ? Nous leur fîmes un signe et ils se dirigèrent vers nous pour s'assoir à notre table.

_ Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?, fit-il en me souriant et en me prenant dans ses bras.

_ Je te retourne la question ! Eh, t'es super sexy comme ça ! Lui balançais-je en le serrant étroitement contre moi. Tu m'as manqué Jasp' !

_ Toi aussi, Bells.

_ Bon alors comme ça tu connais Edward ? lui demandais-je en m'asseyant près de lui.

_Yep', tu sais avec toutes ces sorties shopping où j'ai été obligé d'aller. J'ai aussi fait la rencontre d'Alice, dit-il en rosissant.

Je me retournais vers Alice je pus voir qu'elle était toute rouge. Elle et moi allions avoir une petite discussion. Un sourire naquit rien qu'à l'idée de la torturer un peu..

_ Pourquoi souris-tu donc ainsi, sœurette ? Fit Emmett en me regardant.

J'étais peut-être un peu sadique, mais je n'étais pas une garce, je n'allais rien dévoiler sur le petit secret d'Alice.

_ Oh rien, je trouve juste que la journée s'est bien passée, finalement répondis-je en regardant mon menu et en décidant mentalement de prendre du riz cantonnais et du bœuf laqué.

_ Et en plus, ce n'est pas fini ! S'exclama Alice.

_ Pardon ? C'est pas fini ? Mais ça fait deux heure non-stop, on a fait cinq magasins, et j'ai, en tous huit sacs de vêtements ! M'indignais-je.

_ Oui, mais il reste un magasin, le plus beau magasin du monde, tu verras !

Je n'étais pas convaincue mais obtempérais, elle faisait ça pour moi, après tout. Nous commandâmes nos plats et les conversations allèrent bon-train. Seul Edward demeurait muet.

_ Hey, ça va ? Lui fis-je doucement en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Cela sembla le réveiller puis qu'il me regarda et me répondit brièvement :

_ Ouais super.

_Ok, pour faire la causette, on repassera, hein !_

Je me tournais alors vers Alice qui était en pleine contemplation de Jasper. Je lui filais un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour la réveiller et elle secoua la tête en me souriant.

_ Alors Jasper, tu vas faire parti de l'équipe de football ici aussi, j'espère ? lui balançais-je en souriant.

Jasper était un excellent joueur d'après les supporters de l'équipe des WMHS qui désiraient tous le voir apparaître parmis les joueurs de l'équipe du lycée.

_ Sûr ! Enfin, si je suis accepté, évidemment, sourit-il.

_ Evidemment, répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Après le déjeuner nous nous séparâmes à nouveau et Alice m'emmena dans un coin reculé du centre commercial où se trouvait une jolie petite boutique. Sur la vitrine, on pouvait distinguer des jeans, des tee-shirt Rolling Stones, Beatles et autres. Le paradis sur Terre._ Mon_ style de vêtements réuni en une unique boutique. Je me retournais alors vers Alice et la regardait dans les yeux.

_ Merci Alice de m'avoir amené ici, c'était vraiment un joli magasin.

_ De rien, aller viens, on va faire des folies ! rigola-t-elle.

Je la suivais et nous restâmes près d'une heure dans ce magasin à acheter, essayer et rire. Une fois sorties nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Starbucks le plus proche et nous nous assîmes tandis que l'on attendait qu'on vienne prendre nos commandes.

_ Alors Alice, que se passe-t-il entre toi et Jasper ? _»_

* * *

><p>*, *² et *3 : Lien sur mon profil. :)<p>

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu. Avec beaucoup de retard ( je saaaaaaaaaaais, désolée ! ) à 1 h 35 du mat', je vous le poste. Voilà, bonne nuit tout le monde et n'oubliez pas de laisser une reviex. C'est gratuit et ça me ferait très plaisir ! :D

Xoxo.


End file.
